


Au bout de la nuit

by AliceSaturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.</p><p>WARNINGS: Consommation d'alcool en quantité fort peu modérée et humour douteux. J'aurai prévenu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.
> 
> WARNINGS: Consommation d'alcool en quantité fort peu modérée et humour douteux. J'aurai prévenu.

#  Chapitre premier, dans lequel Draco Malfoy oublie que modération fait loi 

L'eau est la prose des liquides, l'alcool en est la poésie.   
Ferdinand Reiber 

 

Harry posa violemment son verre sur le bar, son sang dansant la gigue dans son cerveau. Merlin, le breuvage bleuâtre que Ginny lui avait fourré dans les mains était positivement létal. Il grimaça, toussa un peu et tenta de retrouver sa contenance. Secouant la tête, il jeta un regard noir au verre offensant, qui ne sembla pas effrayé le moins du monde et lâcha un joyeux nuage de fumée. 

 

Harry aurait probablement dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d’accepter quoi que ce soit de la part de son ex colérique, qui ne lui avait visiblement pas tout à fait pardonné leur rupture.

 

Luttant contre la désagréable sensation d’avoir avalé du sang de Salamandre, il se leva et ne tituba _pas_ (Harry Potter ne titube jamais) vers la piste de danse. Mme Rosmerta s’était surpassée pour cette fin de terme, engageant même un DJ Sorcier en vogue à Londres. Le pub habituellement honorable et calme ressemblait à présent à une boîte de nuit branchée. Tous ses amis fêtaient leurs ASPICS fraîchement acquis, à grand renforts de cocktails multicolores et de Whisky Pur Feu. Ron et Hermione étaient littéralement collés l’un à l’autre, utilisant la danse comme excuse pour s’embrasser goulûment. Ginny et Dean s’étaient lancés dans un concours dont le dénouement promettait d’être intéressant. Fasciné, Harry observa Ginny enchaîner les verres d’alcools avec une facilité horrifiante, sans trahir la moindre faiblesse. Dean avait le teint verdâtre et semblait beaucoup moins empressé de finir sa rangée de verres. L’issue du concours était claire comme de l’eau de roche. 

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry ne vit qu’au dernier moment la silhouette qui tanguait dangereusement devant lui. La collision fut violente et le projeta au sol. Il lâcha un « urghmpf » indigné lorsqu’un poids presque mort lui atterrit sur l’estomac, et tenta tant bien que mal de relever la tête pour lancer un regard noir à son assaillant. 

« P-Potty-Potter, mon poteau ! »  
Harry se figea.

Cligna des yeux. 

_Voilà autre chose._

Harry avait survécu à beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. 

Il avait vécu sous la menace d’un timbré mégalomane à face de serpent pendant dix-huit ans, découpé un Basilic avec l’aide d’un chapeau rapiécé, volé un œuf à une dragonne pour le moins contrariée. Il avait supporté les baisers humides de Cho Chang, les Plumes à Papotes de Rita Skeeter, et même les horribles biscuits d’Hagrid.  
Oui, Harry avait survécu à beaucoup de choses. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, dans sa courte vie de Héros National, de Survivant, de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, ou tout autre surnom ridicule dont on l’avait déjà affublé, jamais il n’avait été préparé à se retrouver couché sur le sol des Trois Balais, avec un Draco Malfoy étalé un peu partout sur lui. Un Draco Malfoy ivre mort, à en juger par ses joues écarlates, l’absence notoire de son habituelle lippe méprisante, et la façon qu’il avait de s’accrocher à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

« Euh… »

Harry maudit Dumbledore –paix à son âme –de ne jamais lui avoir appris à gérer les situations de crises telles que celles-ci. Il fixa Malfoy, qui semblait fort à son aise sur la cuisse d’Harry. Il avait posé sa tête sur son torse. La réalisation le frappa comme un Cognard en pleine figure. Draco Malfoy était en train de s’endormir sur lui. Draco Malfoy était en train de s’endormir sur lui en plein milieu d’un bar. 

Harry poussa violemment la tête de Malfoy. Celui-ci se redressa et le fixa d’un air scandalisé.

« Pas bouger ! » 

Harry cligna des yeux. Encore. 

« Euh…Malfoy ? »  
Pas de réponse. Harry tenta d’instiller toute l’autorité qu’il avait en lui dans sa voix.

« Malfoy, relève-toi immédiatement. » 

Un léger ronflement fut sa seule réponse. Harry regarda autour de lui, désespéré. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué les deux silhouettes étalées au sol. Excepté Dean, qui était, lui aussi, étalé au sol, et qui ne semblait pas vraiment en position pour l’aider, à en juger par son teint verdâtre et ses yeux vitreux. 

Harry jura et tenta de s’extraire de la prise de Malfoy. Il finit par y parvenir, au prix d’un effort surhumain. Le crétin était plus lourd qu’il n’y paraissait. Lorsqu’il fut enfin sur ses deux jambes, il jeta un regard hésitant à la silhouette prostrée au sol. 

Il avait deux choix. 

Il pouvait laisser Malfoy par terre dans le bar, dans l’espoir qu’un de ses amis prenne pitié et ne décide de le ramasser. Cette solution était fort tentante. Elle impliquait un taux d’effort minimum et la possibilité que Malfoy se fasse marcher dessus par une ou deux personnes. Ou alors il pouvait ramasser Malfoy lui-même et le ramener à Poudlard. Ce qui impliquait de quitter la fête –qui, de toute façon, ne l’amusait pas beaucoup –et rejoindre son lit douillet –perspective agréable s’il en était. 

Solution qui impliquait aussi de se coltiner un Draco Malfoy en état d’ébriété avancé sur plus de trois kilomètres. 

Harry grimaça, se maudissant par avance, et secoua le bras de Malfoy.

« Potter ? » 

« Oui, Potter. Relève-toi. »

« Non. J’suis bien. »

« Tu es ivre, Malfoy. » 

Malfoy releva brusquement la tête et offrit à Harry ce qui aurait probablement dû être un sourire railleur. Il renifla.

« Je ne ch-chs—suis pas ivre, Potter. Un Malfoy n’est jamais ivre. »

Comme pour prouver son affirmation, il tenta de se relever par lui-même, uniquement pour trébucher et retomber sur les fesses.

« Complètement rétamé » marmonna Harry en aidant Malfoy à se remettre sur ses pieds. Celui-ci oscilla dangereusement et se rattrapa aux épaules d’Harry. Quand Harry tenta de se dégager, Malfoy raffermit sa prise. Le regard qu’il posa sur Harry était embarrassant. C’était le même regard avide que Bill Weasley posait sur un steak saignant. 

«Trop verts. » 

Harry lui lança un regard ahuri.

« Pardon ? » 

« Potter, tes yeux sont trop verts. » Le ton de Malfoy était accusateur.

« Ha. Hum. Désolé ? » Harry déglutit, inquiet. Quelque-chose n’allait vraiment pas. 

Malfoy continua. « On le les voit pas souvent à cause de tes s-stupides lunettes. Mais moi j’les vois, là. Et tes cheveux. _Stupides_ , stupides cheveux. ‘dirait tout l’temps que tu sors du lit. Stupides cheveux. » 

Malfoy fit la moue et Harry, de plus en plus perturbé par la tournure que prenait la situation, lui attrapa fermement le bras. 

« Je te ramène à Poudlard, Malfoy. » 

Malfoy lâcha un « Mmh » approbateur et se laissa guider hors du pub bondé. La nuit était claire et douce, et Malfoy semblait avoir décidé de ne plus parler. Tout était parfait.  
Harry se sentit tituber légèrement. Sa tête tournait un peu, et il se gifla mentalement une fois de plus d’avoir accepté le verre que Ginny lui avait tendu sans suspecter quoi que ce soit. Il lâcha le bras de Malfoy, n’ayant aucune envie de prolonger le contact plus que nécessaire. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent aux grilles qui menaient à Poudlard, tout se passa bien. Malfoy trébuchait tous les deux ou trois pas, si bien qu’Harry finit par le saisir par la taille pour le stabiliser. Le trajet se fit en silence, ou presque. De temps à autres, Malfoy grommelait « stupides cheveux », « stupides mains » ou « stupide bouche », apparemment décidé à insulter une par une chaque partie du corps de Harry. Harry quant à lui, priait Merlin que personne ne le voie avec Malfoy accroché à lui comme une petite-amie ivre. 

La grille s’ouvrit devant eux, et Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à Rusard. Dans son état actuel, il était possible que la simple vision des cheveux gras du concierge de Poudlard fasse vomir Malfoy. Il frissonna à cette pensée et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Malfoy. Curieusement, le jeune homme ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il cessa même ses grommellements et s’appuya un peu plus sur Harry.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des « Huitième Année », tout était calme. Les autres étaient tous encore en train de faire la fête. Harry regarda autour de lui et ressentit une bouffée de nostalgie en songeant que cette nuit serait la dernière qu’il passerait au château. 

« Potter ? » 

La voix de Malfoy le fit sursauter. Il avait oublié son fardeau éméché. La voix de celui-ci était un peu incertaine, mais l’air frais semblait l’avoir dégrisé. Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Malfoy avait l’air nerveux et se tenait raide comme un piquet. 

« Oui ? » 

« Je – _jesuispeutêtreunpeuivre_. » lâcha Malfoy.

« Pardon ? »

« Je.Suis.Peut.Etre.Un.Peu.Ivre. » répéta Malfoy, détachant soigneusement chaque mot. Harry refoula l’envie stupide de glousser. 

« Grande nouvelle, ton intelligence n’est donc pas qu’un mythe. » 

Malfoy ne sembla pas relever le sarcasme. 

« On ne se reverra problalbe-prola-sûrement plus. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, de plus en plus confus. Malfoy reprit :

« Je suis ivre. Et on se reverra plus. Je vais faire quelque chose. »

Impuissant, Harry vit l’expression de Malfoy changer, passant du malaise à la détermination avinée en un éclair.

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de s’inquiéter de ce changement d’attitude, Malfoy avait traversé la pièce. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour appréhender la situation dans toute son invraisemblance et lorsqu’il y parvint enfin, il était trop tard : Draco Malfoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres très masculines d’ancien Mangemort, d’ancien ennemi, ses lèvres étonnement douces –Harry n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette partie mortifiante de son analyse. En réalité, il n’eut le temps de rien faire. Il n’eut pas le temps d’hurler, de frapper Malfoy, de le Stupéfixer, ni même de se Stupéfixer. Malfoy recula, yeux écarquillés et joues écarlates. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant aux dortoirs. 

Lorsque Ron et Hermione déboulèrent deux heures plus tard, gloussant comme des préadolescents en rut, Harry était toujours planté au milieu de la salle commune, en état de choc.

OoOoO

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix soucieuse d’Hermione transperça le voile d’hébétude qui enveloppait son cerveau depuis son réveil. Il cligna les yeux et reporta son attention sur son amie. La Grande Salle lui parut soudain affreusement bruyante. Il tenta un sourire rassurant.

« Oui, je vais très bien. »

« ‘y aha gueud’bois », affirma Ron, occupé à engouffrer son poids en œufs brouillés. Hermione lui coula un regard dégoûté et fronça le nez:

« Bien sûr que non, il n’a pas la gueule de bois. Il n’a bu que deux verres hier soir, avant de disparaître. » Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait possiblement savoir ça en ayant passé la soirée collée à Ron. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentré si tôt, d’ailleurs ? »

_Oh. Malfoy était complètement bourré. Il s’est endormi sur moi, a insulté mes cheveux et m’a embrassé. Cette soirée fut très révélatrice._

« Je ne me sentais pas bien,» grogna Harry en parachutant une cuillère de sucre dans sa tasse de thé. 

« Harry… », la voix d’Hermione était prudente. Harry ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu’à dix. Il connaissait ce ton. C’était le ton qui sous-entendait « _je sais que quelque-chose ne va pas même si tu ne veux pas me le dire_ ». A ce moment précis, c’était le dernier ton qu’Harry avait envie d’entendre. 

« Je vais bien. » 

Pour lui prouver la véracité de ses dires, il lui sourit et s’appliqua à prendre une gorgée de son thé.

« Ha ! » s’exclama Ron d’un air réjoui, « en tout cas Malfoy a l’air de souffrir ! » 

Harry s’étouffa dans son thé et crachota pitoyablement. A la table des huitièmes années, plusieurs visages interloqués se tournèrent vers lui.

« Elégant, Potter, » lança une voix glaciale derrière lui. 

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. Avant qu’il ne puisse trouver une réplique adéquate, Malfoy avait déjà pris place à l’autre bout de la table. Il avait le teint verdâtre et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Captant son regard, Malfoy haussa un sourcil narquois et Harry résista à l’envie puérile de lui tirer la langue. Les joues brûlantes, il reporta son attention sur son plateau. Malfoy avait probablement oublié tout ce qui s’était passé la veille. C’était une bonne chose, vraiment. 

« C’est curieux, Malfoy n’est pas resté longtemps à la soirée non plus, » lança Hermione d’un ton si innocent qu’Harry en fut immédiatement suspicieux, « en fait, je crois qu’il a disparu à peu près au même moment que toi, Harry. » 

Un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de son amie. Cruelle femme, songea Harry, elle a clairement passé trop de temps avec Pansy Parkinson cette année. Une fois n’est pas coutume, il fut sauvé par Ron.

« Ce type est un vrai crétin. Pourquoi Harry serait-il parti avec lui ? »

_Pourquoi, en effet._

Harry hocha précipitamment la tête en direction de Ron. Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. Malfoy est un crétin, certes. Mais force m’est d’admettre qu’il n’est pas autant un crétin qu’avant. »

C’était vrai. Si Malfoy n’avait perdu ni son talent dans l’art de la réplique sarcastique, ni son haussement de sourcil hautain, il s’était comporté décemment tout au long de l’année. Aucune des habituelles insultes dégradantes n’avait fusée. Il avait même gratifié Harry d’un « Merci, Potter » pincé au début de l’année. En langage Malfoy, cela équivalait à une déclaration de paix.

« N’empêche, ce n’est pas comme si Harry et lui étaient amis, ou quoi que ce soit. » continuait Ron, prononçant le mot « ami » comme si la perspective était particulièrement répugnante. 

Harry se racla ostensiblement la gorge. Ses amis se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je suis là, vous savez ? » 

Hermione sembla comprendre son agacement. Elle hocha sèchement la tête, lui coulant un dernier regard méfiant, et reprit son petit-déjeuner.  
Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus très faim. Grognant intérieurement, il repoussa son plateau intouché. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprit qu’il ne restait qu’une heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait jusqu’à Londres. 

La meilleure chose à faire était d’oublier cette soirée irréelle. Harry hocha la tête, décidé. De toute évidence, Draco Malfoy avait oublié ses errances avinées. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas faire de même.


	2. Harry Potter et l'Infâme Bouteille de Whisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.
> 
> Merci de vous en référer aux avertissements du premier chapitre (et cette fiction est toujours due à un craquage complet)

« Chuuut, je vais faire un discours ! »

Harry cligna stupidement des yeux, tentant de déterminer lequel des deux Ron qui se tenaient debout sur la table était le bon. Après avoir tergiversé quelques instants, il décida que celui de droite était issu de son imagination et des huit verres de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait ingurgité. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, il se jeta rapidement un charme de Sobriété. Il ne serait _pas_ celui qui tomberait dans les pommes à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son meilleur ami. Le picotement qui lui parcourut la peau était désagréable, mais lorsqu'il cessa, Harry avait les idées légèrement plus claires.

Ron tangua dangereusement, mais parvint par quelque miracle à rester sur ses deux pieds.

« Mes amis, j'voudrais qu'vous chass-sachiez que j'suis vraiment très content qu'vous soyez là. C'était le meilleur enterrement de vie de g-garçon que j'aie j-jamais fait. » Il fit une pause, contemplant son verre plein d'un air songeur. « J'crois qu'c'était l'seul aussi. »

A l'autre bout de la table, George et Dean ricanèrent. Ron tenta de leur lancer un regard menaçant et échoua lamentablement. Il reprit :

« Merci pour la danseuse, vraiment. Même si vous auriez _quand même_ pu m'en choisir une qu'avait pas de j-jambe de bois. Je lève mon verre à George et Charlie, qui s-sont mes frères. Et je les aime. » Il vida d'un trait son verre et l'observa se remplir de nouveau, l'air satisfait. « Et aussi à Harry. J'veux que tu saches que même si t'as décidé que t'étais pédé comme un Souaffle, je t'aimerai toujours. » Il vida de nouveau son verre, avant de tourner un visage inquiet vers Harry. « De façon tout à fait palto-platonique, bien entendu. Je me marie, ce ne serait pas correct. »

Harry pouffa et fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

« Eeet je voudrais aussi lever mon verre à – _Malfoy_ ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et, au bout de la table, George s'étouffa avec son whisky.

Il suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et son cœur marqua un raté. Draco Malfoy venait de surgir de l'autre bout du pub, tête haute et visage fermé. Il s'arrêta net à l'appel de Ron, semblant chercher autour de lui la source du beuglement.

« Malfoy ! Petite fouine bondissante ! Viens donc boire un verre avec nous ! » continua Ron d'un ton enthousiaste.

Lorsque Malfoy les vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sembla pondérer un instant les mots de Ron, avant de s'approcher de la table. Il gratifia Ron et Harry d'un hochement de tête laconique.

« Weasley. Potter. »

Ron descendit avec difficulté de son perchoir, fourra un verre plein entre les mains de Malfoy et le força à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'Harry. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, l'air légèrement sonné.

«Ce bon vieux Malfoy ! » brailla Ron, « ça fait combien de temps ? Deux ans ? »

« Un an et cinq mois, en réalité, » répondit sèchement Malfoy. Il observa le verre dans ses mains d'un air suspicieux. « Tu n'essaies pas de m'empoisonner, Weasley ? »

« Tss, tss . C'est très _Serpentard_ de ta part de penser ça, Malfoy. Ce soir c'est la fête ! »

Draco l'observa un instant, puis sembla décider que Ron était trop ivre pour mentir et prit une gorgée de Whisky. Le liquide fuma un instant au contact de ses lèvres et il le vida d'un trait sans ciller. Harry se surprit à le fixer droit dans la pomme d'Adam, et grimaça.

« Donc, Weasley. En quel honneur ai-je été invité à ta table remplie de… » il parcourut la tablée du regard, « …Gryffondors ? »

« Mon mariage, Malfoy. »

Malfoy eut l'air perdu, et Harry, bon prince, éclaira sa lanterne.

« Ron se marie dans deux jours, et nous fêtons son enterrement de vie de garçon. Tu as loupé le spectacle, Malfoy. La danseuse était très…convaincante. »

Malfoy posa son verre d'un geste brusque et, sans lever les yeux, répondit d'une voix atone.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Harry se tut, un peu refroidi par la réaction de Malfoy. D'accord, ils n'avaient jamais été en termes amicaux, mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leurs vieilles rivalités. Et leur dernière interaction n'avait pas exactement été _hostile_. Malfoy reprit la parole, le ton beaucoup moins froid que celui qu'il avait employé pour répondre à Harry.

« Donc, Weasley. Quelle pauvre âme a bien pu accepter de partager ton lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? »

Ron gloussa :

« Hermioneeeee ! »

Malfoy vida un nouveau verre et sourit. Harry se figea, un peu décontenancé par la tournure des évènements. Décontenancé de voir Malfoy lancer à Ron ce sourire sincère, comme s'il était vraiment heureux du mariage de Ron et d'Hermione, deux personnes qu'il avait ouvertement détestées et insultées par tous les moyens possibles depuis ses onze ans. Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant ce sourire, l'étincelle malicieuse brillant dans les yeux gris. Malfoy lui avait battu froid depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il secoua la tête, dégoûté. Depuis quand se souciait-t-il de ce que Draco Malfoy pensait de lui, au juste ? Le crétin avait probablement juste l'alcool agréable. C'était de toute manière la seule chose qu'il avait d'agréable.

Il baissa les yeux vers son verre de nouveau plein. Sans plus hésiter, il le saisit et en prit une longue gorgée.

Tant pis pour sa dignité, il allait en avoir besoin.

La soirée bascula à la minute ou Ron s'écroula sur la table, ronflant comme un sonneur. Un tonnerre d'éclats de rire jaillit de la tablée, et Harry, fort de son douzième verre –ou était-ce le treizième ? –en attrapa un hoquet pathétique.

Un coup d'œil à ses amis le rassura. Il n'était pas le dernier dans sa condition d'imbibé. Neville semblait avoir pour but de rejoindre Ron dans sa décadence dans les plus brefs délais. Goerge et Dean avaient entamés une chanson libidineuse à base d'hypogriffe lubrique et de jeune sorcière innocente, tandis que Charlie jouait au chef d'orchestre, agitant sa baguette de manière un peu hasardeuse.

Et puis il y avait Malfoy. Malfoy qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parvenait à être monumentalement sexy, même après d'innombrables cocktails toxiques. Les joues rouges, il écoutait la chanson de George, un sourire littéralement béat sur les lèvres.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Harry sans qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter.

« C'est bien que tu sois là, Malfoy. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas exactement _prévu_ de dire ça, mais de toute évidence, la partie de son cerveau capable de raisonner avait décidé de tirer sa flemme pour la soirée.

« Et pourquoi ça, Potter ? »

Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries par la voix de Malfoy. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il venait de virer à l'écarlate. Il espérait juste que ce fait serait mis sur le compte de l'alcool, et pas d'un stupide béguin pour son ennemi d'enfance. Il haussa les épaules d'une façon qu'il espérait détachée et sûre de lui.

« Tu n'es pas de si mauvaise compagnie, après quelques verres. Tu peux même être agréable, si tu fais quelques efforts. »

Malfoy sourit. _Haha_ , il était là, ce sourire qui avait fui Harry toute la soirée.

« Et il ne t'auras fallu que dix ans pour t'en rendre compte, Potter. »

Harry releva la tête, indigné.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois comporté en parangon de l'amabilité à Poudlard, Malfoy »

Malfoy leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je suis le premier à l'admettre, Potter. » Il reprit son verre sur la table, observant d'un œil critique le liquide rouge bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Il tourna son regard vers Harry et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu verrais ta tête ! Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. »

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, outré.

« Je tiens très bien l'alcool, Malfoy ! » Il balaya son interlocuteur du regard, retenant un sourire insolent à la vue de ses joues cramoisies et de ses pupilles dilatées. « Certainement mieux que toi, en tout cas. » Il fanfaronna intérieurement, satisfait d'être parvenu à garder une voix ferme, même si, _vraiment_ , il ne se sentait pas très ferme à ce moment précis.

Malfoy plissa les yeux, une étincelle de défi dansant dans les prunelles grises. Oh.

« On parie, Potter ? » susurra Malfoy.

Oh. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux.

 _Non, non, non, non, mauvaise idée_ , lui criait son cerveau.

« Quand tu veux, Malfoy. » répondit Harry, sans oublier de gifler mentalement son instinct Gryffondor qui avait tendance à relever tous les défis sans réfléchir plus avant.

Le sourire de Malfoy passa de béat à prédateur en l'espace d'une seconde, et un éclair de lucidité traversa le cerveau anesthésié d'Harry. Il eut la soudaine impression d'avoir passé un pacte avec le diable.

« Quels sont les termes du pari, Potter ? »

« Comme tu veux, Malfoy, » répondit Harry automatiquement.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, et Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était trop tard, cependant. Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit et il observa Harry d'un air calculateur.

« Comme je veux, hein ? Je pense que j'attendrai d'avoir gagné le pari pour te le faire savoir, Potter, » dit-il d'un ton hautain. Harry se demanda distraitement comment Malfoy parvenait toujours à faire sonner son nom de famille comme un gros mot.

Le silence était tombé autour de la table, George, Dean et Charlie s'étaient tus pour suivre l'échange, l'air intéressés. Neville, lui, avait concrétisé son envie de s'endormir, et bavait allégrement sur la table. Harry déglutit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations comme celle-là ?

«Prêt, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête, tentant de plaquer une expression assurée sur son visage.

« Je suis certain que Charlie acceptera d'arbitrer le concours. » lança Harry d'un ton innocent. Le sourire machiavélique de Malfoy ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

Le sourire de Malfoy disparut et il lança un regard mauvais à Charlie, qui s'était levé pour prendre place face à eux. Le rouquin éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil entendu au jeune homme. Harry sentit un monstre bien connu gronder jalousement dans sa poitrine, un monstre dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis sa sixième année. _Couché, toi_ , songea-t-il fermement, _ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._

« Le but est de boire le plus de verres possible, » annonça Charlie. Il marmonna une incantation compliquée et un anneau bleu s'enroula autour du poignet d'Harry. Il répéta l'action en direction de Malfoy. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant que l'anneau de Malfoy était plus clair que le sien.

« Lorsque l'anneau deviendra rouge et se brisera, cela signifiera que vous aurez atteint votre limite. Si vous étiez sobre, les anneaux seraient verts. Ce sortilège a été créé par la Section de Prévention anti-Désartibulation. Si vous continuez de boire après que l'anneau se soit brisé… » Charlie fit un large sourire, « …ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir. Maintenant, posez vos baguettes sur la table. »

Harry obtempéra et entendit Malfoy grommeler en s'exécutant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et se félicita d'avoir choisi Charlie comme arbitre. Visiblement, le Serpentard n'avait pas prévu de ne pas être en mesure de tricher. Il avait l'air nerveux, à présent.

« Prêt à perdre, Malfoy ? » lança Harry.

Malfoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux. « Certainement pas, Potter. »

Harry sourit, ravi de constater que la réplique de Malfoy manquait de son habituelle assurance méprisante.

« A trois, vous pourrez commencer, » lança Charlie. « Un…deux…trois ! »

Harry se précipita sur son verre. Il le vida d'un trait et le regretta instantanément. Sa tête tourna violemment, mais un coup d'œil sur son bracelet le rassura. S'il était légèrement plus foncé qu'auparavant, il était loin d'avoir tourné au rouge. Un regard furtif en direction de Malfoy le fit grimacer. Le jeune homme ingurgitait verre après verre sans laisser transparaître le moindre inconfort, et l'anneau qui entourait son poignet avait à peine foncé. Il avait visiblement pris de la bouteille depuis la soirée de promotion à Pré-au-Lard.

Bien décidé à rattraper son retard, Harry éclusa quatre verres d'affilés. Ce soir ne serait pas celui ou Draco Malfoy battrait Harry Potter.

Deux verres plus tard, il fut obligé de réviser cette affirmation. La terre tournait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et le visage hilare de Charlie était de plus en plus flou. Secouant vigoureusement la tête, il finit son – septième ? Huitième ? –verre avec difficulté. Son bracelet prit une couleur violette particulièrement menaçante, et il dut réprimer la nausée qui lui secoua l'estomac. _Certainement pas_.

Il entendit Malfoy tousser, et un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres. Au moins, _lui_ , il ne s'était pas encore étouffé.

Encouragé par cette pensée, il leva son verre d'une main tremblante, et le but à longues gorgées. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Harry tourna vivement la tête. Sa vision mit un certain temps à s'éclaircir, mais le spectacle valait la chandelle. Malfoy fixait son poignet libre de tout bracelet, une expression d'horreur suprême sur le visage. Charlie éclata de rire.

« Harry, il semblerait que tu sois le grand gagnant de ce pari ! Harry Potter, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'Infâme Bouteille de Whisky.»

Harry tenta un rictus victorieux. Il aurait voulu se pavaner, mais s'abstint, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer une phrase cohérente. Il saisit sa baguette. Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour lancer un Charme de Sobriété, mais sa vision finit par devenir plus nette et il se sentit légèrement plus stable. Cependant, le Charme ne faisait pas de miracles, et il savait qu'il était toujours passablement ivre.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy, qui avait l'air mortifié et beaucoup plus que passablement ivre, et sans réfléchir, il lui jeta le même Charme. Malfoy se tourna vers lui, le visage tordu par une grimace furieuse.

« M-merci, _ô grand Potter_ , Miséricordieux et Héroïque. » cracha-t-il. Harry fut désarçonné par l'acidité à peine contenue des mots de Malfoy, et le fut encore plus lorsque celui-ci se leva et sortit du bar d'un pas chancelant.

« Harry, tu devrais vérifier qu'il n'essaie pas de transplaner. Il n'est vraiment pas en l'état. » lança Charlie, les sourcils froncée.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il regretta d'avoir autant bu.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Malfoy aurait dû rester agréable. Ou, tout du moins, cordial. Harry secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il aurait dû se douter que l'amabilité de Malfoy n'était qu'une façade. Au moins, l'alcool avait eu le mérite de faire ressortir sa vraie personnalité.

Le froid de l'extérieur le dessaoula légèrement. Au début, il crut que Malfoy était parti et une pointe d'inquiétude le traversa à l'idée de trouver une jambe ou un bras traînant sur le sol. Cela ferait mauvais effet.

Lorsqu'il ne vit rien de tel, il tourna sur lui-même, plissant les yeux. Il finit par distinguer une silhouette appuyée sur un mur dans un recoin d'ombre. Après un rapide « Lumos », il s'avança prudemment.

« Malfoy ? »

« Tire-toi, Potter. » répondit Malfoy d'une voix incertaine. Le Charme de Sobriété n'avait visiblement pas eu beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui qu'il n'en avait eu sur Harry.

« Malfoy, pas la peine d'être mauvais perdant. Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari. »

« J'aurais pas dû p-perdre. J'aurais dû gagner, » annonça Malfoy d'un ton amer. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que –» Malfoy s'interrompit, écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en un geste si puéril qu'Harry retint à grand peine un sourire.

« Crache le morceau, Malfoy. »

« Non. » répondit le jeune homme d'un air obstiné.

Harry soupira.

« Comme tu voudras. Ne transplane pas pour rentrer. Prends le Magicobus. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Potter, attends ! »

Harry se retourna.

« C'était un pari. »

Harry, ne voyant pas ou Malfoy voulait en venir, haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as gagné. Tu peux choisir ta r-récompense. »

Harry s'apprêtait à décliner lorsqu'une idée le frappa. Il inspira profondément. L'idée était probablement la pire qu'il ait eu en dix ans, mais l'alcool circulant dans son sang la rendait curieusement attrayante.

« Tu as raison, Malfoy. Je pense que je vais prendre ma récompense maintenant. »

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Malfoy et, sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réagir, l'attrapa par les épaules et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Malfoy se figea et émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre l'exclamation de surprise et le gémissement. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Harry crut qu'il allait le repousser et probablement le gratifier d'une mort douloureuse. Cette possibilité fut vite exclue lorsque Malfoy enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et lui rendit son baiser avec une énergie proche du désespoir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry avait le souffle court et un coup d'œil à Draco – _Malfoy_ –le fit sourire. Il avait l'air positivement choqué, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la respiration irrégulière.

« Je suppose qu'on est quittes, maintenant, » lança Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne me dois plus rien. »

Au moment où il prononça les mots, Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Le visage de Malfoy se ferma et il hocha la tête.

« Ah. Bien sûr. Suis-je bête. Le pari. »

Il baissa les yeux et ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement. Harry, déconcerté, fit un pas vers lui.

« Draco ? »

« Non, _Potter_ , tu as raison, le jeu est fini. Il est temps que je parte. C'était une erreur. »

Harry se raidit, une étrange douleur fusa dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? »

Malfoy leva la tête vers lui, les yeux de nouveau froids et inexpressifs.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter. »

Une seconde plus tard, il avait transplané.

Resté seul dans la ruelle, Harry s'appuya sur le mur et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« Putain, c'était quoi ça ?», demanda-t-il au mur d'en face.

Celui-ci lui offrit un silence dédaigneux pour toute réponse.

Harry secoua amèrement la tête et rentra dans le bar. Étrangement, il n'avait plus le cœur à faire la fête.


	3. De Quiproquos et Chocogrenouilles

Harry ouvrit un œil et grogna. La migraine lui transperçait la tête. Il referma les paupières avec l'impression d'avoir un clou fermement planté au centre du crâne. Il fit une rapide estimation des dégâts que ses abus de la veille avaient eus sur son corps. Il avait la bouche desséchée et son cerveau semblait avoir décidé de lever une révolution, battant comme un damné contre sa boîte crânienne. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était rentré, ni de ce qui était arrivé à ses vêtements. Il était présentement totalement nu, et, à en croire le coup d'œil flou qu'il avait jeté autour de lui avant d'abandonner toute tentative impliquant l'action d'ouvrir les yeux, il était également dans son lit de la place Grimmaurd. Il se retourna aveuglément, décidé à retomber dans l'inconscience bienfaisante du sommeil. Se lever n'était _pas_ une option. Pas avant une bonne dizaine d'heures, du moins.

Il tira à lui l'intégralité de sa couette et s'enroula dedans. Durant une minute bienheureuse, la chaleur confortable de son lit l'engloutit et il commençait à peine à somnoler quand un grommellement douloureux parvint à ses oreilles. Le matelas s'enfonça un peu, et soudain, la couette fut arrachée de son étreinte. Harry soupira. Son lit avait visiblement décidé de ne pas être très coopératif. Il retint la couette avant qu'elle ne lui échappe totalement et la ramena à lui avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il glissait de nouveau dans l'oubli lorsqu'un grognement attira son attention. Suivi d'un bruit de draps froissés. Il fronça les sourcils et gémit lorsque l'action lui rappela que sa migraine était toujours présente et en pleine forme.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHH – » hurla une voix inhumaine à sa gauche. Le hurlement fut suivi d'un Boum sonore et Harry, fort de ses réflexes d'Auror fraîchement diplômé, lâcha un couinement peu digne, ouvrit les yeux et pointa sa baguette en la direction générale du beuglement.

Il les referma immédiatement, prit par une envie furieuse de se jeter un _Avada Kedavra_. Ou un _Oubliettes_. Tout pour oublier la vision d'un Ronald Weasley complètement nu, étalé sur le tapis, yeux écarquillés et visage blanc comme un linge. Qui eut cru que Ron avait vraiment des tâches de rousseurs partout ?

Il s'enfonça en grognant dans son matelas, les yeux rivés sur sa baguette, envisageant toujours sérieusement l'option _Avada Kedavra_. A cet instant précis, il était certain qu'il pourrait trouver suffisamment de haine envers sa propre vie pour y parvenir.

Un coup d'œil réticent vers la gauche lui indiqua que Ron était toujours dans la même position, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson muet –ou un poisson tout court, étant donné que les poissons ne sont pas connus pour leur capacité à tenir une conversation décente.

Il abandonna l'idée de replonger dans les bras de Morphée et, pris de pitié à la vue de la terreur intense étalée sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il soupira.

« Détends-toi, vieux, tu vas te faire exploser une artère. »

Les mots d'Harry semblèrent briser l'état catatonique de Ron, et celui-ci se secoua et tâtonna, visiblement à la recherche de quelque-chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à un vêtement. Harry se leva, grimaçant lorsque quelques courbatures mal placées se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

« J-je – » bégaya Ron, visiblement hésitant sur l'attitude pour laquelle opter. Il sembla par se décider et lâcha un « _quékissépassé ?_ » pitoyable.

« Je suppose que tu parles de la partie _« toi et moi nus dans mon lit »_ , » Ron grimaça, confirmant les doutes d'Harry, « eh bien, je ne peux que présumer, mais à mon avis, c'est l'idée que George se fait d'une bonne blague. Tu devrais surveiller ton frère, Ron. J'ai l'impression que son humour décline de façon inquiétante. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ron se détendre visiblement. Il enfila des vêtements dépareillés et lança un jean et un caleçon à Ron. Il ne put résister à l'envie de torturer un peu son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais, » continua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, « si on avait vraiment fait quelque-chose, t'aurais mal au cul en ce moment précis. Pas de douleurs inhabituelles ? »

Ron, qui était en train de mettre le pantalon, se figea, une jambe en l'air. Le tableau général faisait vaguement penser à un gros flamant rose chevelu. Tentant de garder une expression sérieuse, Harry l'observa tâter diverses parties de son corps et pâlir encore plus.

Incapable de se retenir une seconde de plus, il laissa libre cours au fou-rire qui menaçait depuis plusieurs minutes. Ron le regarda un instant, un air d'intense incompréhension sur le visage, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était fait avoir et de lancer sans grand enthousiasme un oreiller à la tête d'Harry. Il éclata de rire à son tour.

Harry descendit les escaliers, encore secoué par quelques hoquets de rire. Sa gueule de bois était passée de critique à juste désagréable, et il s'attela à la tâche de préparer un café suffisamment fort pour en balayer les dernières traces.

Attablé devant sa tasse, il passa en revue les évènements de la veille. Il se figea en arrivant à la partie _Draco Malfoy_ , le cœur battant la chamade et les joues brûlantes.

Il se rappelait clairement avoir relevé un pari stupide, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas si surprenant que ça.

Il se rappelait clairement avoir gagné le pari en question. _Jusqu'ici, rien de nouveau_ , songea Harry, s'autorisant une seconde d'orgueil mal placé. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui indiqua que gagner un pari impliquant l'ingurgitation d'une énorme quantité d'alcool n'était pas particulièrement gratifiant.

« Pas de petite victoire, » marmonna sombrement Harry à sa tasse fumante.

Il se rappelait clairement avoir plaqué Malfoy contre un mur et l'avoir embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette partie, bien que mortifiante, n'était pas si inattendue qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il se _pouvait_ que, cette dernière année, Malfoy ait été un fantasme bien plus récurrent qu'il ne veuille le concéder. Un fantasme à la limite de l'obsession, s'il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même.

Au début, Harry avait simplement pensé qu'il avait un penchant pour les blonds. Puis, après quelques expériences qui, bien qu'enrichissantes, n'avaient jamais suscitées chez lui l'envie d'être réitérées, il avait logiquement déduit qu'il avait plutôt un penchant pour les blonds aux yeux gris. Trois mois plus tard, il avait été obligé d'admettre, bien qu'à contrecœur, qu'il était _possible_ qu'il ait plutôt un penchant pour Draco Malfoy. Perspective effrayante s'il en était.

Et il se rappelait clairement que le Draco Malfoy en question lui avait rendu son baiser avec autant de ferveur, sinon plus.

Avant de l'insulter copieusement et de transplaner.

Sourcils froncée, Harry tenta de reconstituer le dialogue de la veille. Il était certain – _presque_ certain –que ses compétences en matière de baisers n'étaient pas responsables de la fuite furieuse de Malfoy. Il se creusa la tête, frustré de ne retrouver que des bribes volatiles de conversations qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parvenaient à lui échapper lorsqu'il s'en rapprochait. Se promettant pour la énième fois d'arrêter de boire, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle haletant.

_Je suppose qu'on est quittes, maintenant_ , avait-il lancé à Malfoy.

Son visage fermé et ses poings serrés.

L'éclat de fureur froide dans son regard.

Harry poussa un grognement désespéré et se retint de justesse de se cogner la tête contre la table comme un elfe de maison pris en faute.

_Harry Potter, idéal de raffinement_ , avait frappé de nouveau. Et, cette fois-ci, il avait bien merdé. La nausée de sa gueule de bois le reprit en force et sa tête recommença à se fendre en deux.

Il lui fallait un plan. Et pour cela, il allait lui falloir quêter quelques miettes de savoir auprès de la grande prêtresse du stratège, Hermione Granger.

OoOoOoO

« Oh, Harry… »

La voix d'Hermione était indulgente. C'était un peu comme si elle venait de dire « _Oh, Harry, tu es un crétin mais ce n'est pas de ta faute._ »

Il lui lança un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un de ses petits sourires tranquilles.

« J'étais _ivre_ , Hermione. »

Si Hermione l'entendit, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle fronçait les sourcils, le regard fixé sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans la boîte crânienne de son amie.

« Mh…de toute évidence, Malfoy a le béguin pour toi. »

« Mon dieu, merci Hermione, tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. »

Hermione lui lança un regard perçant et tira sa baguette de sa poche. L'espace d'un instant, Harry pensa qu'il était bon pour un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Il ferma les yeux et attendit sa sentence, résigné.

« _Accio Controveisalgi._ »

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir Hermione, l'air excédée, lui tendre une fiole emplie d'un liquide rouge.

« Bois-ça, Harry. Tu es odieux quand tu as la gueule de bois. Je refuse de discuter avec toi tant que tu ne vas pas mieux.»

Soupirant, Harry saisit la fiole et en renifla le contenu. Il réprima un nouvel accès de nausée.

« Bon sang, Hermione, c'est fabriqué à base d'œufs pourris ? »

Hermione se contenta de croiser les bras et de hausser un sourcil. Harry soupira, mais vida docilement la bouteille. Quelques haut-le-cœur plus tard, il était parvenu à ingérer le liquide sans rendre ses toasts sur sa meilleure amie, son mal de crâne l'avait quitté et son estomac avait fait quelques pirouettes avant de se remettre à la bonne place. Il lança un sourire penaud à Hermione, dont l'expression se radoucit considérablement.

« Bien. Je disais donc que Malfoy avait le béguin pour toi. Et, de toute évidence, tu nourris bien plus qu'un simple béguin à son égard depuis cette soirée à Pré-au-Lard. Ah ! Ne m'interromps pas. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. » Harry referma la bouche, renonçant à nier l'évidence. « Je préfère ça. Tu t'es comporté en véritable… » elle fronça les sourcils, à la recherche d'un qualificatif approprié. L'esprit d'Harry lui en fournit quelques-uns. _En véritable crétin, salaud, en ivrogne_. Bien entendu, Hermione fut plus raffinée. « …en véritable mufle hier soir, Harry. »

Harry fit la moue.

« D'accord, Hermione, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait partir comme ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il est si susceptible. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione disparaissaient presque sous sa frange, Harry en fut un peu alarmé.

« _Harry James Potter_.»

Il grimaça. L'utilisation du deuxième prénom n'était jamais bon signe. La suite confirma ses soupçons.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Est-ce que dans ta vie t'est-il déjà arrivé de _réfléchir_ avant d'agir ? Même Ron aurait été plus subtil que toi dans cette situation ! _Je sais, je sais_ , tu étais ivre, c'était l'alcool qui parlait. Mais ne te cherche pas des excuses en blâmant Malfoy. D'autant que Malfoy est un _Serpentard_. S'il y a une chose qu'un Serpentard déteste c'est d'être humilié. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

« Je sais, Hermione, je me suis comporté comme un con. Je voudrais juste savoir comment je pourrais me rattraper. Je ne sais même pas où il vit, bordel ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Je préfère ça. Quant à savoir où il vit, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Il est en colocation dans le centre de Londres avec Pansy. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de nous aider. »

Harry retint une réplique acerbe. Il ne voyait pas dans quelle sombre réalité alternative Pansy Parkinson serait _ravie_ d'aider quiconque, mais dire ça à Hermione lui vaudrait certainement de se retrouver sans aide et probablement sans espoir d'avoir un jour une progéniture. Pour une raison qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, son amie s'était rapprochée de Pansy durant leur huitième année. Harry gardait de Pansy le souvenir amer de celle qui avait voulu le livrer à Voldemort avant la dernière bataille. Cependant, il avait prudemment gardé ses réticences pour lui lorsqu'il avait été témoin de la réaction d'Hermione lorsque Ron lui avait signalé, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, que Pansy n'était qu'une « _Hypocrite à tête de bouledogue_ ». Ron n'avait pas pu s'asseoir pendant deux jours, et n'avait jamais voulu dévoiler la nature du sort qu'Hermione lui avait jeté.

Il entendit son amie parler frénétiquement depuis le salon, les mots si rapides qu'il ne parvint pas à les comprendre. Lorsque le flot s'arrêta finalement, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la maison, puis le « _whooosh_ » signalant que quelqu'un venait d'arriver par le réseau de Cheminette.

Harry se leva, la bouche soudainement sèche. Il fixa avec un sentiment proche de la terreur la porte qui menait au bureau.

Qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer une Pansy Parkinson furieuse.

« _Potter_ , il va falloir qu'on parle, toi et moi. »

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber dans sa chaise. Hermione était devenue vraiment cruelle.

« Parkinson. » salua-t-il d'un ton brusque.

« _Parkinson,_ » imita Pansy d'un ton sarcastique, « _Parkinson_ qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit parce que son colocataire a jugé idéal de fracasser contre les murs le moindre objet ayant l'indécence de se trouver sur son chemin. Notre appartement ressemble à un champ de bataille, et la note sera pour toi, Potter. Et _crois-moi_ , nous ne vivons pas dans un appartement de troisième classe. Il a littéralement réduit en bouillie ma collection de Rapeltouts, et lorsqu'il a eu fini de détruire les objets, il a décidé de casser les marbres. J'ai dû le _Stupéfixer_ , pour l'amour de Salazar. » Pansy reprit sa respiration et Harry l'imita, prenant seulement conscience qu'il avait oublié de reprendre de l'oxygène durant la tirade de la harpie. Celle-ci tira sa baguette, fit trois pas en avant et la lui enfonça brutalement dans la joue.

« Potter, tu as exactement deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu as fait à Draco. Passé ce délai, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi. Et, fais-moi confiance, après une demi-heure avec moi et ma baguette, même la mère Weasley ne te reconnaîtra plus.

_Je n'ai pas peur de Pansy Parkinson_ , se répéta désespérément Harry, _j'ai vaincu Voldemort, je n'ai PAS peur de Pansy Parkinson._

La pression de la baguette dans sa joue se fit plus insistante, et Harry se hâta de raconter les événements de la veille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Pansy devenait de plus en plus rouge et semblait gonfler comme un crapaud-buffle mécontent, au point qu'Harry eut un instant peur qu'elle n'éclate. Lorsqu'Harry ferma enfin la bouche, elle n'éclata pas, elle _explosa._

« Nom d'un chien, Potter ! Est-ce le trop plein d'Impardonnables qui a fait disparaître les quelques neurones qui t'empêchaient d'être un parfait crétin ? Non, ne réponds pas, je sais parfaitement que tu étais livré sans neurones dès le début. Mais, bon sang, Draco _bave_ presque littéralement devant toi depuis le début de la huitième année, voir avant, même un abruti fini comme Weas…Londubat l'aurait remarqué. » Termina Pansy avec un regard penaud en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas les derniers mots de son amie.

Pansy se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Tu vas aller chez nous, Potter. Et tu vas me réparer ce merdier que tu as causé. Sinon… »

Harry se leva d'un bond, refusant d'entendre une menace de plus.

« Très bien, je vais y aller. Donne-moi l'adresse, Parkinson. »

OoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant l'imposant immeuble Sorcier que lui avait indiqué Pansy. Il profita de la sortie d'une femme hautaine pour se glisser à l'intérieur et poussa un sifflement impressionné devant le hall immaculé qui l'accueillit. Les marbres autonettoyants étaient d'un blanc parfait, de hautes colonnes prétentieuses guidaient les visiteurs vers un ascenseur tapissé de velours vert. Le décor pompeux tira un sourire à Harry. Après tout, c'était de Malfoy qu'il était question. L'homme n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à vivre comme le commun des mortels.

Arrivé au quatrième et dernier étage, il se trouva finalement devant l'imposante porte de l'appartement de Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy. Un heurtoir en forme de tête de serpent lui siffla une menace, arrachant un gloussement à Harry. Les Serpentards manquaient d'originalité.

Il frappa une première fois. Après avoir attendu un temps socialement acceptable, il recommença l'opération. Encore. Et encore, avec une irritation de moins en moins contrôlée. Au bout de la quatrième tentative, il entendit finalement une voix agacée s'élever de l'intérieur.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. »

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à frapper une dernière fois avant d'abandonner, baissa la main. Il entendit Draco Malfoy fourrager en grommelant des jurons incompréhensibles. La porte finit par s'ouvrir en grand.

« On ne peut même plus prendre…Potter ? »

Harry le fixa. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma aussitôt. Il fut soudain douloureusement conscient que c'était la première fois depuis le matin du départ de Poudlard qu'il se trouvait en la présence d'un Draco Malfoy _sobre_. Et, soudainement, le facteur sobriété prenait des allures d'obstacle insurmontable. D'autant plus que le Draco Malfoy en question était présentement vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean positivement obscène. Et qu'il était mouillé. Pourquoi était-il mouillé ? Le cerveau de Harry lui fournit une bonne dizaine d'explications hasardeuses, aucunes n'étant satisfaisantes.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin à la raison, il se rendit compte qu'il fixait sans un mot le torse de Malfoy depuis plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il remonta –avec réticence –ses yeux, il se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait avec sur le visage un mélange intéressant d'ennui et d'indifférence.

Se rappelant la raison de sa venue, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et commença.

« Malfoy. »

_Un bon début, au cas où il aurait oublié son nom_ , lui murmura son Hermione interne qui se manifestait toujours aux moments les moins opportuns.

« Potter. »

La voix de Malfoy ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Je, euh…je suis désolé. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Cet homme avait élevé le haussement de sourcil au rang d'art.

« Potter. Des phrases complètes seraient les bienvenues. Si tu penses en être capable. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait…euh…ce que j'ai fait hier soir. »

L'espace d'un instant, le masque de Malfoy se craquela et un éclat de fureur passa dans ses yeux gris.

« Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'avais deviné ça tout seul, Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Comme un idiot.

« Tout seul ? »

« Oui, tout seul. Tu t'es bien amusé, Potter ? »

« Amusé ? »

« C'était un peu bas, même de ta part, Potter. _Allons nous marrer un coup avec la tapette, allons lui faire croire qu'on a envie de lui pour le jeter après ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite merde de Mangemort_ ! » Les joues de Malfoy était d'un rose soutenu, et Harry réalisa que la conversation était partie dans une direction très, très éloignée de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Malfoy… »

« Non, Potter, » cracha le blond, toute prétention d'indifférence abandonnée, « Je pense que je n'ai plus envie de te voir. »

Malfoy et son jean reculèrent d'un pas, et la porte fut refermée violemment au nez d'Harry.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » affirma-t-il au couloir vide.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, une déflagration sonore se fit entendre.

« Parkinson va me _tuer_. »

OoOoOoO

Après avoir tenté en vain d'enjoindre à Malfoy de rouvrir sa porte, Harry soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux abandonner. Morose, il sortit de l'immeuble et se laissa tomber sur un banc, décidé d'attendre que Malfoy sorte. Si ce crétin l'avait laissé placer un mot, il n'en serait pas là. Il était presque tenté de partir et de laisser Malfoy à sa stupide fierté.

Les heures passèrent, et Harry commençait à venir à bout des occupations que lui offrait la rue. Il avait compté les dalles, les pigeons et les réverbères, mangé une Chocogrenouille antédiluvienne retrouvée au fond de sa poche, fait craquer un par un les os de ses mains. Il s'était même appliqué à changer de couleur une de ses chaussures, qui était à présent d'une étrange couleur verdâtre. Couleur Morve de Troll. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit, annonçant la nuit, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit enfin sur Malfoy. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à sa suite, s'assurant de rester discret. Au cours des années, il avait acquis certaines compétences en termes de filature-de-Malfoy.

Celui-ci marcha longuement, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Harry remarqua non sans contrariété qu'il n'avait pas abandonné le jean maléfique, ce qui rendait difficile sa concentration. Finalement, Malfoy entra dans un pub. N'hésitant que quelques secondes, Harry s'y engouffra à sa suite.

L'endroit était presque désert, si ce n'était quelques habitués riant autour d'une Guiness et une barmaid à l'air flapie. Harry repéra instantanément sa cible, qui s'était assis au bar, l'air profondément déprimé. Il l'entendit commander un Whisky d'une voix sèche, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha du bar d'un pas vif et retira des mains le verre plein de Malfoy. Celui-ci se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête, un air meurtrier sur le visage.

« Potter, je croyais t'avoir dit de – »

« Ton temps de parole est écoulé, Malfoy, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de parler, » coupa Harry d'un ton ferme, « et cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter. »

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et sembla en oublier de rétorquer. Son regard passa nerveusement du visage d'Harry au verre que celui-ci retenait toujours en otage. Il s'humecta les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête. Harry lui fit un signe de la main.

« On sort. »

« Mais…et mon verre ? »

Harry résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je pense qu'il est assez clair que l'alcool ne te réussit pas, Malfoy. »

Pendant une seconde, Malfoy eût l'air de vouloir protester, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et se lever. Les deux hommes sortirent du pub sous le regard morne de la serveuse.

La rue était peu fréquentée. Malfoy s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras, fixant Harry d'un air circonspect.

« Je t'écoute, Potter. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Bien. Lorsque je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais désolé, je ne parlais pas du baiser. »

Malfoy décroisa les bras et leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

Le ton n'était pas tout à fait hostile, et Harry reprit courage.

« Vraiment. Je suis désolé, Malf- _Draco_. Je suis désolé que mes paroles t'aient induit en erreur. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé à cause de ce jeu à la con, ni pour t'humilier. Je t'ai embrassé parce que… » Harry avala sa salive et tenta le tout pour le tout. « Parce que j'en avais envie, espèce de crétin. J'en avais envie depuis la soirée à Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai, euh, sauté sur l'occasion. »

Harry se tut. Le silence retomba sur la rue. Malfoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Et si Pansy lui avait dit ça pour le rabaisser ? Et s'il avait foncé tête baissée dans un piège sophistiqué à la Serpentard ? Il baissa la tête et marmonna.

« Je…Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, j'ai dû mal interpréter et – »

« Potter. »

Harry releva la tête et oublia de respirer. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient près. Très près. Le reste de son visage aussi, ce qui était à la fois rassurant et très inquiétant.

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. »

Harry n'eût pas le temps de s'offenser. Malfoy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Putain, enfin,_ songea-t-il en rendant le baiser avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque le manque d'air commença à lui faire tourner la tête, Harry recula, le souffle court. Il sentit un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres et ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur, mais un sourire identique ne tarda pas à faire son apparition sur son visage.

Deux heures plus tard, au milieu de marbres brisés et de miettes de Rapeltouts, alors qu'il s'appliquait à débarrasser Draco de son jean maléfique, Harry songea que la modération était décidément une notion bien surestimée.


End file.
